customrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Field Advantage
Many of the Holosseums can give you a Field Advantage against your opponent. Depending on the robo and gun you use, you can use a certain Holloseum to help you in battle. Here is a list of Holosseums and how they can help you: Battlefield: Tomorrow This small arena gives short-range guns a huge advantage. Large-sized Pods and Bombs like the Wall Pod, the Umbrella Pod, or the Titan Pod/Bomb are very effective on this arena. Little Raiders and Little Sprinters will not have a hard time running up close to their opponents. High-Rise Plaza Hide behind the tall walls and fire long-range guns and bombs. Short Walls Your opponent will have no where to hide. Use guns such as the Homing Star Gun or the Glider Gun. Pathenon Square The pillars are extra obstacles which can stop your opponent's movements. A gun like the V Laser Gun can confuse your opponent and stop him from running about. Ice and Snow The slippery ice can help robos who are vulnerable upon landing. The ice also gives you better sliding while using guns such as the Slide Gun or the Flame Gun. Dead Line The conveyor belts keep both players moving at all times. Set up stationary pods like the Satellite Pod around the arena, but be careful because you will also have a chance at being hit by them. Magma Impact This arena splits up into four sections, surrounded by lava. Long-range guns are extremely effective on this arena. Magma Ruins Use guns that knock your opponent back like the Knuckle Gun or the Sniper Gun to send him into the lava. Guillotine Wave It is best to use an aerial robo on this arena because the blades stop movement on the ground. Goliath Hazard Use Catch Gun to drag your opponent across the arena and into the lava in the middle. Sonic Circuit The conveyor belt gives you extra speed while running on it. Little Sprinters and Little Raiders have the advantage on this arena. Formula Legs also help give an extra boost in speed. (Note: This causes major lag during online play.) Flooding Grotto Every few moments the water rises, hiding everything underneath. Short robos can hide while your opponent won't know if you are firing your gun, bomb, or pod. Small pods, bombs, and gunfire will be hidden too. Use guns such as the Eagle Gun or the Sagittarius Gun when the water rises. Stealth Fighter The arena tilts back and forth every now and then. One thing you can do is to use a gun that stays in the air and fire it at the bottom half of the arena. Then, if the arena tilts, your gun will be underneath the upper half of the arena. Big Bang/Crunch This arena changes size from small to big and vise-versa. This change in size can help both long-range guns and short-range guns. One thing you can do is to use a gun that stays in the air and fire it while the arena is big. Then, when the arena shrinks, your gunfire will be on the outside part of the arena. Survival Field Everything on this arena can be destroyed. Once destroyed, your opponent will have nowhere to hide. Use homing guns like the Homing Star Gun or the Glider Gun so that your opponent can't escape. Silver Stream This arena is tilted and can help certain guns, pods, and bombs. While you are at the bottom, use guns that fire into the air like the Gravity Gun or the Phoenix Gun. Pods like the Umbrella Pod also work. Category:Techniques